


Leading You On

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Malia is a Good Friend, Malia is kind of awesome, Season/Series 05, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, malia never thought they were dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "Stiles, I don't care that you're in love with someone else." She told him honestly.Stiles blinked at her, stunned. "You don't?" He asked slowly.





	

Stiles avoided Derek like the plague after he returned to normal. Not that he had to try all that hard to do so. Derek was busy looking for Kate with Peter, he didn't have time to stop and chat with everyone's favorite human. 

Fortunately the whole Liam situation made for a great distraction. For a while anyway. Between the kid kicking their butts at lacrosse then Scott turning him Stiles had his hands full. Oh and lets not forget about the deadpool that had every one of his friends names on it. Yeah, Stiles was plenty distracted. 

Malia was one of the only good distractions Stiles had during it all. It was kind of fun helping her learn to be human again. Helping her figure out things that most kids their age already knew. Helping her learn control. 

That and the whole friends with benefits thing they had going on was pretty great at keeping him occupied as well. He still felt kind of bad about not wanting more than that, bad enough that at one point he actually told her that he couldn't keep doing this because he had feelings for someone else. 

She had given him this weird look, like she was studying him, or going to eat him, before asking if he planned on doing something about his feelings for the other person. When he said no she asked why they couldn't at be together then. He was honest, said it felt wrong of him to lead her on when he didn't feel that way about her and she actually laughed at him.  

"Stiles, I don't care that you're in love with someone else." She told him honestly. 

Stiles blinked at her, stunned. "You don't?" He asked slowly. 

"I don't. I know you care about me in your own way. That's enough. You're not leading me on, and I don't expect anything from you that you aren't willing to give. Besides I never thought we were dating. If everyone else wants to thank that, fine, but you and I know what's really going on between us." 

Stiles broke down after that, hugging her and thanking her for understanding and being there for him after he was possessed and he had thought that everyone had abandoned him. Things between them were great after that. Stiles knew where he stood with at least one person in his life and that’s all he needed for now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay kiddies, get ready for some Derek angst next story ;D  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
